


Believe In Yourself, Kaede

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: Kaede wins the first trial, and Tsumugi praises her for her victory.
Kudos: 8





	Believe In Yourself, Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little test for the concept, inspired by one of my previous fics. I might add more to this concept, but it depends.

“My wonderful Kaede… you achieved something else nobody else ever has! Isn’t it wonderful?” 

There was so much blood, but Tsumugi didn’t even flinch. She… caused this, but even then, why doesn’t she feel a thing? 

Tsumugi walked towards me, kneeling down next to me. She took my hand, and lifted it into the air. As much as I wanted to, my body was limp. I had no control over anything anymore.

“Why are you silent, my dear? You won the trial! Everyone else was executed, just as you wanted!”

She whispered the words into my ear as I stared at the monitor above us. Everyone died in different ways, but no matter how they died… the blood was more than clear. Each of them died horrifically, and it was all my fault.

“Awe, don’t feel bad for them! They were all just fictional, anyways.”

What…? What is she talking about…? 

As I turned my head as much as I could, Tsumugi started laughing, placing a hand in front of her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter.

“Did you really believe your encouraging words were real, Kaede? They never were… everyone was made to follow a personality assigned to them.”

Tsumugi brushed off her skirt, and stood back up, letting go of my hand.

“Even you… you didn’t really care about them, did you? Well, you in the past would never have.”

Me… in the past? What is she talking about?

“It’s difficult to explain with our limited amount of time, but… an assortment of boring individuals were picked for this killing game. In order to make it more exciting for everyone, we created all new personalities!”

Entertaining?! How is any of this entertaining?!

“However… it seems like you did something unexpected. All of the other first killers were people nobody would really miss… but you? You lead them all. Nobody suspected you would murder.”

No… I didn’t want to sacrifice them all! I wanted… to find the mastermind… but I failed.

“You said all of that stuff about finding out my identity, right? In the end… you could have avoided all this if you took the first blood perk.”

The first blood perk…? Right… anybody who killed first could have left without a class trial.

“You should have believed in yourself, Kaede… you could have saved everyone, but now it’s too late.”

As Tsumugi finished that sentence, the room started to shift around, until a door was in clear sight. 

“Well, our little discussion is over for now… Come on, Kaede! Let’s see the outside world.”

Tsumugi returned to her normal voice, the enthusiastic cosplayer I met at the beginning of everything. That girl… was no more, was she?

Without any control of my body, Tsumugi pulled me up and led me outside. 

“I hope you enjoy the outside world, Kaede… you believed in yourself for this outcome, so now you will see the result of everything you worked for!”


End file.
